Behind Blue Eyes: Tala's Story
by Dark-Mage-Quisits
Summary: Time has made everyone's fav. red head fall in love. Will he take the next step or will he loose this person forever.
1. The Power of Persuation

**The Power of Persuasion  
**

__

_Dear Kenny,  
_

_I know we have not been very good, or close for that matter, in the past, but I would like to change that. Something to remind you of what happen in my view seven years ago when your team stole the victory right from under the Demolition Boys' noses._

_"You were never worth the effort, Ivanov! I hope you're happy with what you did. Where will you go now? Who's going to care for you?"Boris yelled as the Russian Armed Forces dragged him off to the waiting cruiser. Master Voltaire allowed himself to be escorted in a much more dignifying way. Beside me, the youngest of our team- Ian as you remember, I'm sure- trembled with rage and fear where he stood.  
_

_Brian and Spencer stood like the statues in the center of the ancient Romanov castle on that icy day. The fateful day that I lost purposely to Tyson. The one day that I felt like jumping for joy because I was finally free to make my own decisions in life. I saw Tyson approach from my left and the others gave me a knowing look of approval. I whispered a few well deserved words of praise into Ian's ear before walking over to meet with Granger halfway. Those words caused all of the barriers around the young one's mind, heart, and soul to break letting loose a flood of tears that would not stop for days to come. An innocent little boy caught up in a finely threaded web of deceit and controversy now huddled in a crying mess against Brian's uniform.  
_

_"Tyson." I was clam, I know, but what I really wanted to do was hug the bastard till he either said uncle or died from lack of oxygen. _

_"Tala, I want to thank you on behalf of the Blade Breakers." What? Was this Tyson being serious for once in his life? OK, ok! No more joking. "Russia was an awesome experience and you were one helluva challenge for me, Tala. Thank you." I smiled. Yes, I actually smiled at him.  
_

_"Let me shake your hand, Tyson. You just made my day a whole lot brighter." Instead of the polite handshake I was expecting, I got a full forced hug. I must have surprised Kai when I returned the gesture so freely. I know I surprised you, Kenny. Nothing ever got past your wiz-kid mind back then. Probably the same now as you ever were, right?  
_

_Let me get to the point of this letter. You see, you have haunted my very dreams at night, blurred my vision when I'm awake, and you are the reason I can no longer talk without saying your name. I've got to hand it to you, Kenny. You never gave up on anything when we were kids because you used both your head and your heart to help you solve your problems no matter how many times your team bit the dust. Know what I just discovered? I have a heart too. I can love freely who I choose to love without fear of rejection because I now know that this is the way that life is. You win, you loose, you love, you learn, and that's life for you. Kenny, I'm sorry for the things I've done in the past. I really am. I wasn't in my right mind, but then when am I ever? When you get this, please tell everyone I said hello- that includes Tyson. I know it's been seven years, but can we put the past behind and start over? There is something you need to know though and I only trust one person with the information I'm giving. That person is you, Kenny.  
_

_With love,  
_

_Tala A. Ivanov_  
  
A very handsome 20 year old Kenny put the letter carefully aside before looking out his living room window. The flat he shared with Tyson was not large but it was big enough for the two of them. Kai had paid for the furnishings, Tyson plastered the walls with old and new pictures of everything from the team to new beyblades, and Kenny, himself had done the interior decorating with the help of the ever vigilant Dizzy. He stifled a laugh as he went over the letter from memory.

"You should go to him." Dizzy said from her perch on the coffee table while Kenny paced in front of the window. "Bet there won't be a dry eye, or data board for that matter, in the house."

"Not that easy. I do have a very important job to do here, Dizzy."

"Go, Ken. Dizzy's right you should go to him and see what it is he wants to talk to you about. Can't be that bad." Tyson said picking up the letter. OH- oh! I like this: 'You never gave up....no matter how many times your team bit the dust.' Classic. Really, it is."

"Ha-ha, Ty. Get real."

"You want me to what?"

"Get real."

"I did that when I told you about the letter you got from Tala you nut case."

"Lay off, Tyson." Kai growled from the doorway. "He's going, alright. Even if I've got to call Max and Rei to come and help put him onto the plane. But he is going to Russia." "Kai!" Kenny turned away to look out at the sinking sun. He suddenly felt like all of his cares and worries were going to sink with it. And for that he was glad.

"What about my position at Bey Haven? Who's going to fill in for me?"

"I've already called Emily and she's on her way here from New York now to take over your position for a while or however long you're going to be gone for." So Kai had this all planned out for him all along? "Besides, you have vacation time coming to you soon so take your time and take a break. OH, and just to be sure you don't try to work from Russia, you are to leave Dizzy with me. Now get your tight little ass down to that limo." Kenny gave an agitated sigh. He had lost a three to one battle right off from the start.

"Fine I'll go. But I still need to pack some clothes."

"There's thirty thousand dollars in your account. I deposited it there yesterday so you can buy some new clothes when you get there." Another sigh. Kai was going to pay dearly for this one.  
  
Meanwhile, in a townhouse in downtown St. Peterborough, Russia a now twenty one year old Tala sat by his telephone waiting for the call from Kai that would change his life for good. It had to of taken at least three of them to get him to come to Russia. It had taken Brian, Ian, and Spencer to get him to finally write to the lithe brunette. Ian was the one who eventually won him over with gentle words of friendship and encouragement. Something the red head was not expecting to hear.


	2. Arrival

Arrival

Kenny looked around the 516 Air Japan plane at his surroundings. This is it. He thought to himself. He was on his way to Moscow, Russia where Kai had him put up at the luxurious Romenov Hotel. Not only that, but he was on his way to see Tala Ivanov as well. First class seat on an expensive plane, being treated like a prince, and nothing to do but wait for six hours until his plane landed at the Moscow International Airlines. Kai had even taken Dizzy from him so he couldn't do any of his work. Oh, yes. Hitwari was going to pay DEARLY for doing what he did. And Tyson, too, because Kenny figured out that the blue haired teen was also in on the whole affair. Were Rei and Max in on it too? They had better not have been for they, too, would get an earful from the brunette. The only problem was... could he still speak Russian? Anxiety slowly took its course on the male as he silently stared out the window.

* * *

Brian had been trying for hours to get Tala out of bed. The red head had been having a lot of his 'bad dreams' as of late and could not seem to wake himself out of them when they became too intense. Like a brother worries over his siblings, Brian had taken on the elaborate role of Big Brother to the other three boys. He placed a hand on Tala's shoulder and pulled away almost immediately to wipe his hand off in his faded blue denims.

Forgetting for the moment that the younger had a weakness for chocolate- not to mention a certain brunette- he shook the red head once more only to get no response out of him. Finally, the lavender haired man stood back. There was nothing sweet in the room that he could use so he resided to violence; no matter how hard it hurt Tala, it was definitely going to hurt him even more. He slapped Tala hard in the face and yelled his name for what seemed to be the eleventh time that morning. Ever so slowly, azure eyes opened and the tip of a pale pink tongue licked his lips nervously.

"Brian?" Tentative whispers were all that could be heard in the now silent room.

"Hey, man, time to get up." Brian said slowly. He handed the other a glass of icy water. "Did you want to shower or something before you left to get Kenny?" OH! Tala had almost forgotten about Kenny in the dull of the morning.

"How long?" He asked, jumping to his feet he reached for the previously discarded kakis that he had been wearing the day before but he fell backwards onto the bed. "Shit." A light rap on the door caught the attentions of both males and Ian ran into the room with a fair sized grin on his eighteen year old face.

"You won't believe this, guys!"

"OK, let's see." Brian pretended to think about what could have made the youngest of the Demolition Boys so excited. "You washed your hair?"

"Naw, Brian, he cleaned his room."

"No! You're both wrong!" He held up a piece of paper with a stamp on it. "I'm in! I got into the Fine Arts and Animation School in Japan. Isn't that great! I'll be able to live out my dream now. Maybe I can even get a job with Kai's company, Bey Haven." Spencer followed the hyper, bouncing teen into the room and snatched the paper from him.

"'Dear Mr. Kavnoloc, in light of recent events we are proud to have you as our new student and wish you the best of luck in the Fine Arts and Animation School. Under the code of conduct you will be asked promptly to join us here in Japan for a meeting and are asked to bring your portfolio to the meet as well. Wishing you the best in your new school and grand choice, we recognize you as one of our very own Russian star students. Have a safe trip, signed Mr. Jason Wong.'" There was a round applause and congratulations as Ian blushed red up to his roots. "Not bad, Runt. You are going to be the first of us to get out of Russia. Probably for good, too." Spencer said lightly. The little one needed it though. He needed to be out of where his pain lay and into the world where he'd do more good than he'd do bad. That didn't seem to faze the other boy too much. Tala was all caught up in his 'out or I'll kill you' looks to notice that the large Russian was holding a bouquet of blood red roses in his arms alone with a card.

"Where did you get those, Spencer?" Tala finally asked as he stopped trying to pulverize Brian's head into the hard marble floors. Now he'd set his death glare on the blond as he got up from the floor.

"Let's see, the courier dropped them off and this note came with them. It's from Kenny. He wants you to meet him at the Kosmos Hotel on Arbat Place for luncheon."

"Really?" Tala mused as he read over the neatly written note he'd taken from Spencer. Shoving Ian and the other's towards the door he said: "Out before I kill you." in his cold, crisp tone of voice. That was the voice he used when he wanted something to go his way or else. The boys left their respected captain to his duties as they piled out of the room and into their own. They had never thought that the little brunette could have such a way with the red head, but- so long as he didn't cause Tala's anger to rise above a level that was unexplainably pain-causing- they were happy for him.

Brian looked at Spencer who was trying to get the youngest of them to calm down. "Just kiss him already; I know you want to." Spencer faltered before falling on top of the little Russian. Blushing he turned away and lunged at the lavender haired blader. Brian sidestepped causing the blond to fall on his face. "You know something, Ian? I could really learn how to dance like this." The smaller couldn't contain his laughter any longer as it erupted getting him into more hot water with Spencer as the larger scowled.

Tala listened to the commotion outside his door before he uttered a chuckle of approval at Ian's laughter. There was nothing better than to have the lithe boy he regarded as a brother laugh. "Spasee'ba, Little Brother. Your laugh is music to my ears."

* * *

Kenny tapped his fingers against the table top impatiently as the waiter brought him his drink. "Nearly noon and still no sign of Tala." He muttered as he took a sip of the red wine. "Where are you, Tala?" Suddenly, a shadow dropped over him but he didn't look up.

"Is this seat taken?" A silky voice asked waving a hand at the vacant chair. The iron wrought table with its crystal top gave Kenny a clear view of the newcomer's facial features as the other directed his hand to the velvet cushioned chair. Tala gave a half smile as he saw Kenny eye him in the table's reflective surface.

"I was waiting for someone important, but you may sit. I should enjoy the company of a Russian gentleman whilst I wait." The brunette said as he looked up from his drink; the red liquid swirled inside the wine glass.

"I'm not important, he says. I've got better things to do if you're awaiting another's company." Tala replied as he played along with the little game. "Well, fair you well, kind sir." He bowed gracefully, catching the attentions of a few customers and the waiters. They clapped as if they had been given the best performance of their stay in Russia.

"Tala, sit down. I'm sorry about that, people. We're old friends you see." An elderly woman looked at Kenny as he apologized for the incident.

"Oh, don't be sorry, young man. Now that I have a taste of what kind of drama to expect out of Russia, I think I'll visit the ballet tonight. Even if you are just old friends you really should think about going into acting." A few people nodded in agreement with her statement before going back to their meals. Tala thought he could see a certain brunette blush as he sat down, but made no fuss over it.

"Did you order anything yet?" Kenny looked at him and shook his head. Indicating to his drink he replied:

"I was waiting for you to get here. What do you recommend I try while I'm here?" Tala grinned as he signaled the waiter.

"Dai'te, pazhah'lsta, menyoo'." The waiter came running with two menus in one hand and his pen and paper in the other. "Gavaree'te lee vy pa anglee'skee?" The man nodded. "Good, then we'll have the steak and salmon special with green peas. After that we'll want desert so the grapes should do. Kenny?"

"That sounds great, Tala." The waiter nodded he hurried to jot down the order.

"I'll have red wine on the rocks, as well." Tala added before the man rushed off.

"Do you have Dizzy with you?"

"No." Kenny growled staring into his glass. "Kai gave me thirty thousand rubles to spend on myself, and then he took her away from me so I wouldn't try to work on my holiday. I desperately need to go shopping for some clothes to put on because he didn't even give me time to pack any. Thanks for ordering for me. I wouldn't know what was what if I had to do that."

"I'll take you shopping at my favorite store after this. Where are you staying?"

"Here in the hotel. Why?"

"Tell the front desk to give you your bill and come live with me while you're here. That way, you don't spend as much and we can talk on our own terms. But let me warn you, Spencer doesn't care who's in the bathroom- if he needs it he's going in no matter how much you protest."

"Alright, I'm sure it would be better that way anyway." Ten minutes later they were happily munching down the meal that Tala had ordered for them. Before leaving to go shopping, Kenny did as Tala suggested and left the hotel leaving a tip of thirty rubles at the front desk. The manager told him to drop in anytime he liked after that. Shopping took at least two hundred rubles out of Kenny's bank account when Tala took him to the Benetton to buy some clothes. After that, Tala took him souvenir shopping and he bought some gifts for the rest of the gang. So far their day was going great and judging by the white clouds rolling in the baby blue skies above it could only get better.

DMQ: To those who don't know, Tala was speaking in Russian. The first time he was asking for menues; the second time he was asking if the waiter spoke English.


	3. Reintroduction

Reintroduction

Kenny wasn't in the door five minutes before a small bundle of fur pounced on him causing him to fall flat on his rump. "Tala, Help! I'm being attacked!" But it wasn't his red headed friend that saved him from the slobbering tongue of the little dog, it was Spencer. The large blonde picked up the squirming figure and helped Kenny back to his feet in one swift movement. "What is that?"

The brunette asked wiping the drool off his face with his red satin kerchief. Spencer laughed, deep and throaty at the sound of Kenny's voice.

"This is Hero. He's the dog that Ian and Brian got me for my birthday last month." Spencer said as he let the little ball of fur run circles around the newcomer. "Come on, Tala's not back from work yet and the other two took off shortly after to go for a walk in the park so I have the liberty of taking you to your new room." Kenny gapped at the older man. For the first time since he'd known the Russian, he spoke more than two words- all he ever heard him say was a snide remark here and there about something that annoyed him. Never in his life did Kenny ever think that Spencer could care for a pet- in fact, that thought had never crossed his mind at all- lest alone anything that had a heartbeat.

"Happy belated, Spence." Kenny said without thinking. Then "Do you mind that I call you that? If you do then I'll stop right away." Spencer laughed again.

"No, I like it. Spence. It has that 'high and mighty' ring to it. Thanks for the nickname, Ken. Mind?"

"Not at all. Know something? You can call Tyson anything but late for supper because that's the only time he's actually on time." Kenny replied matter-of-factly and both man cracked up at the joke. Hero just sat there on the birch wood floors with his little head tipped to one side in confusion one of his sharp teeth protruding from his lower jaw. "If you don't mind me asking, what did Tala get you for your birthday?"

"A new wardrobe. He told me to leave the house and not come back until he called for me. Put me up in a right nice hotel across town, too." Kenny mouthed the word 'wow' as Spencer opened his room door. In the center of the room was a queen sized bed, two side tables- a lamp on each one. To the left was a walk–in closet full of the clothes he'd bought the day before and a stand up mirror. To the right lay a dresser, dressing table with another mirror- which held a series of hygiene products- and a computer desk complete with the entire ensemble. "Like? Ian and I designed it for you. He's leaving in two days to go to Japan."

"Japan?"

"Yeah, he got accepted to go to the top art institution there. He's really psyched about it. Even wants to join Kai's company to do some bey dish and blade designs for him."

"Sounds like fun for him. I think that Kai could use someone like Ian on his designer team. So far all he's got is a bunch of people who think they know it all and never listen to their supervisor- me- about anything."

"Idiots."

"I'll say." Kenny said as he fell back onto the bed. "Ah-h-h-h-h, I've always wanted to do that."

"I do that every night." Spencer said as he sat next to Kenny. "Ken? I don't know how to thank you."

"For what? All I did was come for a visit and to listen to Tala's story." Spencer nodded.

"Exactly." Came the blunt reply. "No one's ever made him that happy before. He was actually _whistling_ when he was in the shower this morning. Tala _never_ whistles like that. And we didn't have to fight with him this morning to get up." Spencer shut his mouth when a shadow fell across the floor. He knew that he'd said more than he should have and bent to pick up Hero off the floor so he could make his exit. "Sorry." He mumbled as he passed Tala in the doorway. "I didn't mean to say that much."

Tala stopped him by putting his free hand on his friends shoulder. "Don't be. I was meaning to tell him about my dreams anyway, you only started it for me so now all I have to do is elaborate on the subject when the time comes." Spencer gave a small, forced smile. He knew now that Kenny's presence in the house would be a definite blessing for everyone in it. "Want to play Old Bitch with us downstairs, Kenny? Spencer likes to cheat when it's only the two of us." Kenny gave a short laugh and tried to dodge the large Russian as he lunged for the bed. Spencer soon found out that his weakest point was his ribs in a tickle war as the tiny pup ran around jumping at the bed; barking for a piece of the fun. Tala found it hard to resist and soon an all-out tickle war ensued.

"Mind if we join in?"

"Yeah, that looks like fun. Is it Torture Kenny Day already? I thought that was tomorrow, Brian?"

The trio looked at the door towards the other two boys. Kenny reached his hand up and grabbed a hold of a pillow and started to whack Spencer with it.

"Help!" Was the desperate plea as Tala tumbled off the bed; nearly sitting on poor little Hero. "Desperate dog attacking me.... Must kill Ian....with pillow." Tala stumbled over the dog and grabbed a pillow from the bed before lunging after a squealing Ian. Something soft hit Brian in the chest and he ducked as another cushion found its way towards his head.

"HEY! You're supposed to be attacking Kenny, not me!" Spencer laughed lightheartedly with an evil gleam to his eyes.

"You're the one who asked to join in, as I recall. Kenny, is that how you remember it?" The brunette nodded, a wide grin on his face, and they both attacked Brian with pillows. "Pin 'em, Ken! I'll show you how to get him to laugh out loud pretty quickly."

* * *

Tala looked across the table at the others. Kenny was playing his cards close to his chest and so were Brian and Spencer. Ian just sat on the corner of the playing table, Hero in hand, as he watched the older men play Queens- or in Tala's words: Old Bitch. The scenario with the pillows an hour ago was still fresh on everyone's minds as Brian took his turn. He picked a card off the deck and twisted his face into a scowl. "Wouldn't leave my face like that, Bri. The wind might change."

"Can it, Ivanov." Brian replied as he put a seven on top of the face up deck. Spencer saw this as his chance and moved to pick up the deck off the table. Kenny watched in amazement as his friend put down a set of queens with a duce, sevens, aces, threes, and fives. "God damn it, Spencer! You held out again!" The lavender haired man growled as Spencer put his last card on top of the face up deck.

"No I didn't. I was only waiting to see if Kenny would hand one of you something useable. And I didn't cheat, Ian. I won this round fair and square." Kenny nodded.

"Yes, that may be true, Spencer. But how do you explain the card up your sleeve? You know the one you picked off the deck third turn around?" Spencer turned red as the rest of the gang busted out laughing.

"..."

"How'd you figure that one out, Kenny?" Kenny put his cards in with the others before shuffling them. He gave Tala a sideways glance and a knowing smile.

"The same way I know that _you_ stuffed one up your sleeve. Left arm, I do believe that that was where you put it, Tala." There was only one comparison the three other males at the table could make: Tala had just gone three shades redder than his hair- if that was ever possible.

"Hehe, I see someone was watching as well as playing." Ian said suddenly. "If you guys had been watching each other instead of being so bent on the game at hand, you might have noticed that Kenny was leading you on a leash. I caught a glimpse at his cards and he really didn't have anything too great you see, so he tried to defecate by acting like he had game." Four pairs of eyes looked at the youngest one there. One, two, three. Ian counted the seconds before Brian said something.

"Well, I'm not sure about you fellas but I'm pretty beat out. I think I'll go to bed now so I can be up early to drive Ian to the airport." Brian said with a fake yawn and a stretch. "Early rise, Ian. Hey, Spencer, are you coming? We're both taking him tomorrow, _da_?" Taking the hint Spencer rose from his chair and turned to Ian, but there was nothing but empty air and an overturned stool. Brian rolled his eyes and gave chase as Ian ran down he hall and into the nearest room; fumbling with the lock. Spencer, Tala, and Kenny hadn't moved until Brian screamed out for the larger Russian's help. Kenny looked to Tala who a smirk on his face.

"Tala, their not going to...to _rape_ him are they?" Kenny asked in a whisper as his eyes dragged over Tala's facial features; drinking in every curve of the perfectly smooth flesh. That's when he noticed the dimple on the other mans cheeks. They were barely visible- unless you were really looking- but they were there, nestled into the corners near his mouth. So near to the luscious, mouth-watering lips that he just..... '_Bad thoughts! Bad thoughts!_' Kenny thought to himself as he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Believe it or not, Ian actually enjoys what they do to him. Not rape, exactly. I mean, how can someone rape the willing?"

"Oh..." The explanation intrigued the brunette. Suddenly, a ball of fur barreled into Kenny's chair. "HERO!" He exclaimed in time to meet the floors. Tala laughed as he shooed the dog away and bent to help his friend up. Without thinking, Kenny pulled Tala down onto him and pressed his lips to the Russian's in a heated, passion-filled kiss. Tala moaned against him, but then the feeling was lost as the older pushed himself off the floor.

"Not here." Kenny heard Tala say in a gruff voice as he was hauled to his feet. "Not yet." There was no way he was going to take advantage of the lithe brunette before Kenny was sure of how he felt. After all, he had been practically forced to come to Russia against his will and all because Tala wrote him that letter. He needed to be sure that this was what Kenny wanted before he took it all away. Innocence lost was truly hard to regain.

_**

* * *

**_

_**

* * *

**_

_**Well, how was it? Should there be a lemon between them? I think I know someone who would be very happy for it. I wonder if she wants to write it? Hint, hint.**_

**_Thank you to:_**

**_Rimneral Ausagui: Everyone's having fun! Yes they are. Yes, Ian _is_ very smart. But that's because of Brian and Spencer; they won't leave him alone._**

**_B. Tiamat Atardecer: Sorry for not thanking you sooner, I've been busy. And the party's just getting started._**


	4. A Child's Pain

**_A Child's Pain _**

WRANING: Not suitable if you have a weak heart for it includes child rape!

Tala's eyes shifted to the sleeping form of the brunette as he sat on the window seat to contemplate his situation in the matter of the males company while they were all alone in the big three story house. Ian's first phone call was by no means short, but it turned out to be extremely effective as it caused a great commotion of tears and whoops of joy from the four remaining men. The redhead let his memory overcome him with various pieces of the day before.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"Hey, guys, the Shrimp called and we missed it." Tala said wryly pushing the messages button on the phone. Ian's excitement reached every dark corner of the house and brought tears to everyone's eyes.

"Hi, everyone, its me-Ian. I was just calling to say that I love you Brian and Spencer and I hope that we can get together on the holidays. Kai said we could use the guest house seeing as he and Tyson are going to the Caribbean this winter so that he can drown the unlucky coward." There was a shriek from the said persons and Ian laughed. "Kenny? If you're listening to this Ty put me up in your room- he said you wouldn't mind. Do you miss me yet, Tala? I'm going to draw a wicked, life-sized picture of Kenny wearing nothing but a loincloth so you can smooch him when you go off to bed each night that he isn't with you. He-he-he, not a bad idea. Maybe I'll draw a few of my koibito's so I can do the same. Well I've got to go; I'll call again in a week. I love and miss all of you."

_**END FLASHBACK**_

Kenny squirmed in his sleep as Tala climbed into the bed and brought his arms around the lithe form. "Tala?"

"Mm-m-m?"

"What are you doing?" Sapphire eye flew open and stared into deep azure over one shoulder. "Are you alright? You look a little shaken; something the matter?"

"I just want to hold you, Kenny. Please don't send me away? I just want you to hear m out in my own time and on my own turf. Is that all right?" Tears glistened in the redhead's eyes as they stared down the sapphire jewels that belonged to his crush. "Please?" He pleaded. Kenny caved to the reasoning and returned to facing the wall.

"I… Tala, Brian and Spencer have been dropping hints about your dreams, so I know about them already. If you just want to hold me at night then maybe we can make a compromise?"

"How do you mean." Tala silently swore to kill the two mentioned if they dared to interfere again in any way with his life.

"Well you see you're having bad nightmares that drags you into a deeper sleep where no one can reach you and I want to learn more about you so we can…. maybe take …things a little….further?"

"Continue." Tala said- thankful of the way Kenny was back on to him on the bed so that the brunette couldn't see the blush that tickled his face.

"Why don't I just move into the room with you?" The redhead grinned at the 'compromise' Kenny had just come up with. "Tala, what's the verdict?"

"In the morning, koi; we'll discuss it in the morning over breakfast." It was Kenny's turn to be thankful for facing the wall as a bright pink tinge of blush colored his cheeks.

The next morning, Kenny and Tala woke to the smell of fried bacon and deviled eggs with honey coated toast and herbal tea that was thoughtfully left on each side of the bed by the two other occupants of the house. There was also a little note on each one in Brian's clear, neat handwriting. Kenny's said '_We're really glad that you are here. You_ _actually seem to make him smile without realizing it and for that we thank you.'_ While Tala's own said _'Please don't kill us! We made you breakfast in bed- doesn't that count for anything?'_

"Tala, are you really going to kill them after this lovely meal they made for us?" Kenny asked over a mouthful of eggs. Tala shrugged indifferently at the question.

"That depends on if they try to interfere again with my private life."

"They do that a lot I take it?" Kenny mused to the redhead on the other side of the small table.

"You bet they do. Make the best of it; they know it bothers the living Hades out of me." Came the reply through a mouthful of toast.

"Hades? Now there's a change from seven years ago."

"What," Tala asked turning a shade red. "Was that supposed to mean, Kenny?" It was the brunette's turn to redden as the comment was taken the wrong way.

"Well, back in the tournaments," Kenny said as he remembered the past championships they'd been in. "The only time you ever said to anyone was when you were telling Tyson to 'shove it' and 'go to Hell'." Tala laughed nonchalantly at the memory.

"And as I remember, it was you who kept burning his techniques at the dish. At one point you said 'could you be any more careless?'."

"You heard that?"

"Kenny, the whole stadium heard how you burned him that day." Tala pointed out with regal grace.

The rest of the day was spent listening to the sound of Tala crying as he relived his worst- and his best- memories of the abbey; the best being the time that he befriended Kai. Kenny never felt so broken before as he lived every heartbreaking moment with his beloved, seeping into his mind the very pain that was being felt be the redhead.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"So talk, I'm here to listen to your story and no matter how gruesome it gets I'll relive every dark moment with you." Tala eyed the other male suspiciously.

"And what's in it for you?"

"A chance to see the side of you that no one else will in this lifetime."

"Fine, I'll talk." There was an intake of breath as he started his story. "I was four when my step-father moved in with us; his name was Leroy Quinn. He was nice enough at first, yet I always thought that there was something wrong with him so I stayed away from him. After a while, my mother learned of my suspicions and set it up so that I had to stay home with Leroy while she went shopping. I agreed to be good and listen to him while she was away because I loved her so much and didn't want to make her angry. Redheads really do have a short span of patients you know.

We sat in the living room where he asked if I wanted to watch a movie and, out of spite and love for mama, I agreed. The idea was as good as the deal we made: he would watch one of my movies and then I would watch one of his. Now you tell me how a child of four years is supposed to know that not all adult movies are for children too?

After watching Kimba the White Lion we sat down again the movie stared out all right but something was different. Soon enough, I started seeing the men in the movie doing things I didn't know how to explain back then to the women. Three men against one woman situations were wrong so I spoke up.

'This is wrong,' I told him. 'Why are they hurting the pretty ladies like that?'

'Look at her face, Tala. She loves it so they're giving her more of it.' I saw something white shoot out of one of the men and asked tentatively:

'What's that?' He laughed and unzipped his pants before hauling out his own 'shooter' as he called them and started to rub it gently.

'Its milk that comes from men- women love it, see?' I looked at the screen to see the young woman licking it off the man's 'shooter' and I grimaced. Milk that came from a man? Was there such a thing as that? I soon found out that yes there was a such thing as 'male milk' as he let a stream of it all over mama's new love seat. 'Come here, Tala, or do you want to make your mama angry that you didn't listen to me? Come here and I'll show you something cool, but you can't tell anyone about it.'

'A secret? OK, I can keep a secret.' I replied as I slid off the arm chair and into his lap. Mama and I always told each other secrets so I was use to it. What I was not ready for was the things he did to me.

'You have to take your pants off for this secret, little one.' I wasn't sure I liked the new secret, but I listened to him anyway and stripped from my waist down. He closed his big hand around my little 'shooter' and began the same rhythmic motion he'd done with his own. I could feel the pressure build in my stomach as he pumped harder and I winced as my own little stream shot out of me. 'Now, now, Tala, don't move away yet; there's still more to come.'" Tears slid down Tala's eyes and Kenny produced a tissue from the box beside them.

"I was told to sit still as he blindfolded me and put tape over my mouth to keep me silent, but I was confused as to why. That's when I felt it; the sharp, stinging pain of his 'shooter' pushing into my backside and I tried to scream for mommy but the tape did its work beautifully." Kenny gasped as if feeling the intrusion with the little Tala; choking back a sob as tears streamed down his face.

"Later in the day I was in my room sleeping when I heard mama in the kitchen talking to someone that didn't sound like Leroy at all so I went to investigate the best I could because my buttocks still hurt from the pain of the mornings activities.

When I got the kitchen, I say mama talking to two uniformed men with badges. 'Mama, can I have a cookie?' I asked sweetly. Trying not to wince in pain was inevitable as one of the men picked me up and put me on his lap. I screamed and kicked until he put me down asking me what was wrong. Something was wrong and I knew it as mama began to cry.

'Tala sweetie, what happened today while momma was gone- you can trust me? Leroy said you hurt yourself outside playing, is that true, honey?' The men seemed to be genuinely interested in what was going on inside their tea cups so I told her what happened.

'Leroy wanted to watch movies so I listened to him like you said, but he put on a bad movie where there were men shooting milk all over a woman. I didn't go outside, mommy, because I didn't want to get my new suit all dirty and make you mad at me.' She cried harder and that made me cry.

'What then, Tala? What did he do to you?'

'H-he told me n-not to t-tell anyone, Mommy. H-he sa-said it was a se-secret.'

'Tala, some secrets are good- like the ones I tell you- but some secrets are bad so I need you to tell mommy Tala: what did Leroy do to you, baby?'

'He made me take off my pants and he touched me until I made the milk too.' She screamed, falling to the floor in a weeping heap. The man who picked me up patted her on the back making shushing sounds and I suddenly knew who they were- the Russian Elite Military. I knew because momma always let me watch the news with her- they always took the bad guy to jail and now they were here for Leroy.

'Son, you need to tell us the rest of it so we can punish the bad man.' I heard the one at the table say.

'He put tape on my mouth and something over my eyes so I couldn't see what he was doing but I felt him hurt me inside my bum.' That day a team of Police came to search the house and found Leroy hanging from the rafters in the basement with a large stack of dirty videos and magazines."

Tala finished his first part of the story with a triumphant smile. Hand in hand with Kenny, they sat on his bed and cried together because of what had been done to the four year old in Tala's mind.

* * *

Sorry it took so long- I was wringing Gothika's neck for some gruesome ideas, but Dragon Heart did it for me. So now I have one less muse to deal with (puts wilting white rose on muse Gothika's grave)

DH: She will _not_ be missed.


	5. The Beginning of Something Beautiful

_**The Beginning of Something Beautiful**_

Tala woke the next morning at ten thirty to the scent of Zest coming from the bathroom conjoined with his room. Beside the bed on the floor were Kenny's clothes from the night before- they were still rumpled from sleeping in them. How long into his story before they both shared their tears? How long before Kenny cried himself to sleep due to Tala's past? Why had he started to cry in the first place? These were questions that only the brunette could answer.

A light rapping of knuckles on his bedroom door at eleven was what brought him out of his stupor. He wiped his eyes in a vain attempt to make it seem like he was just waking when in fact he'd been awake for an hour now. Brian poked his head into the door, as if he half expected Tala to throw something at him, and waited before he spoke.

"We didn't know if you were awake or not. Other than Kenny, we figured that you'd still be sleeping off whatever happened last night." His lavender haired friend was trying his best to be sympathetic with the redhead and mentioned nothing of the dreams he'd been having of the Abbey.

But, no matter what the other said, a new flow of tears began just as the old one had ended. The red trails on his cheeks were new again; only this time it would be Tala who would cry himself to sleep in his best friends' arms as a floppy eared someone was forced to wait on the attention he was looking for.

Kenny had listened for the past three minutes as Brian tried hard not to cry with his long time friend who was on the verge of another breakdown. He looked down as he sat on the toilet seat to put on his socks when the door was nudged open by Hero's little black nose and reached down to pet the tiny dog. "Well, Hero, it looks like I'm alone today unless you want to keep me company while I type up his story for him." The brunette sighed quietly as he brushed out his damp hair.

"Kenny, he's asleep again, did you want something to eat yet?" Brian asked from his place on the soft bed. "I hope you don't mind being left alone for the day with only Hero to keep you company."

"Why?" Kenny asked curiously as he poked his head into the adjoined room.

"Spencer and I have an outing planned."

"Give me a computer and I'll make myself at home- that's all I ask of you guys." Brian chuckled a bit before becoming much more serious with the other male. "What?" Kenny was afraid that he'd gone and said too much about his plan, but this was not so as Brian drew him into his arms he sighed.

"Thank you. We didn't think that having you here would stop the nightmares, but I guess we were wrong. I'm sorry I doubted you to begin with. Forgive me?"

"Sure. Now where's that computer?"

"I thought that Kai said you weren't allowed to work?"

"Yes, I know, but this isn't work. I'm writing a book called Behind Blue Eyes."

"Oh yeah? Can I read it?" Brian asked; he was skeptical as to the 'book' factor and didn't want to anger Kai if he ever found out that the brunette had been working while he was on vacation.

"Maybe someday, Brian, I'm not finished with a lot of things." Kenny replied. "I don't even have a basis for it yet and I still need to finish up some of the character sketches, so it'll be a while yet."

Brian sighed as he caved in to the younger mans request. "What about Tala?"

"Huh? Oh, I guess I'll let him sleep. We didn't get much of it last night because of all the talking we were doing so he's probably really tired right now."

Brian left with Kenny's promise that he was not-under any circumstances- going to work on anything more than his book. If he was going to have the day alone with Spencer then he was going to do it with a cleared head and the confidence to match. After all, wasn't it Kenny who had stopped the nightmares that plagued his best friends sleep every night?

Kenny glanced around at Ian's old computer room in awe. The entire ensemble must have been a true challenge for the young blader to put together but it was there. Speakers were hooked up to either side and there was a screen saver picture of the Demolition Boys from about three months prior to the letter that Tala had sent to him. Hero sat in silence while the young man sat down and began to test the software. Every now and again, he would receive a pat on the head or a scratch behind his ears for his good behavior.

The brunette began to type up what he already had on Tala's story and soon lost himself in a train of thought that carried into a good three hours of typing. He described every detail about the night before from the cloths that they were both wearing to the way they both behaved and reacted to the tale of his redheaded crushes life. Each minute passed into another; ever hour saw him worn down and on the brink of tears; every word summoned the courage that he needed to continue typing until the very last detail was in place on the screen.

He sighed as he leaned back into the soft leather of the computer chair. Checking the time he noticed that he'd been sitting there typing for the last four hours and thought it was best if he went to get something to eat- perhaps even wake up Tala. Downstairs, he could hear the front door slam and Hero bolted at the sound of his master's voice as it echoed off the pale blue walls. Brian and Spencer were home.

He looked at his watch- an expensive Timex that Kai and the others had picked out for him when he started the working with the firm. It was four fifteen in the evening and he still hadn't eaten since Spencer made him sit to the table for breakfast. Right now, the prospect of food sounded pretty good to him.

"Hey, Kenny, we got you some takeout from the local restaurant." Spencer called out. "It's the one that you and Tala met at there last Friday; remember it?" Kenny licked his lips in anticipation as he looked back on the delicious meal he'd had there. Turning off the computer, he took his diskette and headed for the door so e could go eat.

How funny it was to see the huge blond Russian wrestling with his pup over a piece of steak. Brian shook his head. "How many times do I have to tell you to put the food in a place where that mutt won't get it."

Spencer's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Hero is _not_ a mutt. I'll have you know that he's a full breed Russian Terrier."

"He also makes some good company." Kenny stated. "Where's mine?"

"Whose side are you on?" Brian asked playfully as he tossed Kenny his meal.

"The winning side."

"You know, one of these days someone's going to teach you some manners, Shinoda."

"It won't be you, Kutzenov." They looked up at the stairway to see a sleepy-eyed redhead rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his narrowed azure eyes. "If anyone has the pleasure of punishing him for his _bad_ behavior its gunna be me."

Kenny tugged at Brian's long leather jacket with its fur-lined interior as the lavender haired male tried to lunge at the redhead. "Damn, you really weren't joking when you said that you never slacked off with physical training, were you?" Kenny thought back to the conversation they'd been having that morning at breakfast and nodded.

"I guess with a trainer like Kai on your case you either wake up on time or he'll come over and be your personal alarm clock." The brunette replied thoughtfully.

"Way, Kai was your trainer? No wonder you're so strong compared to when you were a scrawny little twig of a teenager."

"Watch who you're calling a twig or you'll be the one learning your manners." Kenny threatened lightly as he managed to haul Brian back down onto the navy blue couch causing everyone laughed.

**_Sorry that this is so late and short. I've been so busy with schooland work that I nearly forgot about this three times. Big thanks to all my reviewers- the next chapter should be a little longer._**


	6. INtroduction to the Abbey

_**Introduction to the Abbey**_

* * *

The time passed slowly for everyone in the house. The harsh winter winds were constantly trying to get the icy-cold snow in through whatever cracks it could find. Spencer and Brian spent most of their time curled up in front of the fireplace or in bed leaving the other two occupants of the house to their own devices. Hero, of course, was now attached to Kenny like a leach, but Spencer didn't mind one bit. Kenny had grown use to Russia now. He was getting into learning how to cook different traditional and modern dishes in which his mentor was Brian himself and was engulfing book after book on proper use of many Russian phrases that the others were teaching him. He was half-way from speaking fluently in the language. It was during this time that Spencer and Brian and decided to rent a hotel room for a weekend and left the three other occupants of the house on their own.

"Tala, it's time to write chapter two of my book, but are you ready to relive the past for me?" Kenny asked his roommate as he lay in bed. His eyes were closed and the only other sound was the ticking of the large grandfather clock down the hall. The chimes rang out telling them that it was now eight o'clock at night. Sapphire eyes opened to the darkness of the room. The red head in the window shifted his weight slightly as he stared out at the frozen landscape of the city of Moscow. "Tala?"

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" Kenny smiled. "The way that the snow gets into everything and freezes the landscape making it look like a painting that should be hanging in a museum and not out there."

"You aren't talking about the landscape, Tala, you're talking about me." Kenny said as he watched the other man. The two had become considerable close and were wasting no time in reading each others thoughts as the days went by. There was no visible rift in his relationship with the Russian and they understood one another as if they'd known for years that this day would come. "Tala." Kenny whispered softly, seductively as he folded back the heavy sheets.

"You don't want that. Not yet anyway, so don't ask." Tala turned around, his eyes shimmered vibrantly with tears. "You know that my love for you is unconditional, but I don't want you giving yourself up just to make only one of us happy."

"I understand." Kenny replied. "Just come lay with me then, and we'll talk about the past some more."

"Where did we leave off?"

"Well, you could start at the time you said that your mother got sick."

"Oh, right. Well, I was about six when mom got the news of her cancer and told me in her own, genteel way that she could no longer care for me the way she use to.

"Tala, my little wolf." She said as she held me for the last time in her life. "We have had a long time together my darling and you know that I love you very, very much, but I can no longer be the mother that you need me to be, Tala."

"What do you mean, Mama?" I asked her and she started to cry. I knew then that I would never see her again and that she was just trying to be strong for my sake. "Don't cry, Mama, you're going to get better. You'll see, we'll be alright in the end." Can you imagine how hard I was trying not to break down? I was a six year old boy talking like an adult while my mother lay in her hospital bed dying from an incurable disease.

"Tala, my Tala. So brave, yet so very small. You'll make me proud someday, Tala. You're going to get a good life, with a good family and someday, when you're a lot older, you're going to be a better man than those others in your life." She replied. I buried my face in her chest and inhaled the soft Vanilla scent of her perfume. Then, instead of the steady beeping I'd grown use to over the past year, the heart monitor blipped out a straight line and my mother was gone for good.

Three days after the funeral, I was brought to my aunt and uncles place to stay with them. Now keep in mind that my uncle and my mother hardly ever got along because of a long standing sibling rivalry, but because he was the only family I had left, I really didn't have much of a choice. They were nice people from what I gathered during my first few weeks of my stay and I felt like I could trust them with my life after a while. My Uncle Alekzander worked for the Moscow district of the National Russian Bank from seven in the morning to six at night. My aunt would spend her days cooking or sewing up curtains and I was in school for six days a week with Sunday being my only day off except for scheduled school breaks. It was during one of my holidays that the next life changing incident happened and got me sent packing to the Abbey.

My uncle had left at his usual time and my aunt came upstairs to wake me for my breakfast. Everything started out like our usual day and I thought nothing of it when my aunt asked one of her male friends to come over for brunch. She had baked my favourite black forest cherry cake for dessert and made honey toast for me to eat while they talked about the weather. Later that afternoon, I was in my room playing with my new train set that my uncle had bought for me while I was adjusting to life without my mother when they came up to talk to me.

"Hi," I had said and the man smiled a big smile at me, but there was something hidden behind his eyes and I was suddenly afraid. "Want to play?" I asked trying to remain the good nephew and not talk back to my elders.

"No, Tala, Walter came to talk to you." My aunt said softly. Her voice held a hint of expectant pleasure and I could tell something bad was behind their reason to come to my room so suddenly. "I have to go and check on the turkey casserole so you be a good boy and do as he asks."

"Auntie?" I asked, I was a scared little six year old who was left in the room with what would become my Heathen from Hell. She left the room, but before she walked down the hall, she locked the door on me so that my only other means of escape was the window that she knew I wouldn't try because it was a ten foot fall. Even the window was blocked by the big man who turned down the blinds and darkened the room just enough so that I couldn't see anything except shadows. Walter made a soft sound as he walked across the carpet that lined my bedroom floor. He took something from his pockets and grabbed onto my arm as I tried to run. He was strong and I struggled to get away, but his hold on me was like a vice. I tried to scream as he slammed my small form onto the hard bed. Hearing me, he placed a thick piece of tape over my mouth and sat on the back of my legs as he tied my wrists to the bed posts.

I couldn't stop the tears that flooded from my eyes and onto the pillows as he stripped my pants and underclothes off. I hated my aunt and her friend now, and I was going to make damn sure that my uncle knew of my new emotion towards her. I screamed as he slammed into my body, but the tape restricted the sound to a whimper. It continued until the man was called away by my aunt who knocked on the door and asked if he was done.

I lay there helpless as he helped her put me in the tub and wash me as well as change the sheets where the blood- my blood- had stained them. I was dressed and brought downstairs to be seated onto the couch as they went to put the blankets into the garbage. Getting rid of evidence wouldn't help them. Once my uncle got home I was going to tell them everything that went on during the day. I remained quiet until then- I wouldn't even eat." Tala stopped then as Kenny shuddered. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Kenny whispered as the older placed his arm around him and pulled him closer. "T-Tala?"

"Sh-h-h, don't say it, Ken. I don't want you to be sorry for me. In fact, be happy for me."

"Why?"

"Well, because telling these things to you and actually having a person that's going to listen and not criticize or try to analyze me makes me feel alive again and not so…robotic." Tala explained as he placed a light kiss on the brunettes forehead. "Don't worry, you'll get what you want in the end. You'll see."

"Can you continue?" Asked Kenny as he allowed himself to fall into the others embrace.

"Do you want me to?" The red head shifted his weight slightly before settling down again.

"Yes."

"Alright, lets continue. It was six thirty when my uncle walked into the door and went through his usual routine of putting his briefcase in his study and handing my aunt his coat to hang up before sitting down on the couch beside me.

"So!" He said in his gentle tone he used when talking to me. "I had some hard day today, Tala my boy."

"What did you do today, Uncle Alek?"

"We had a few fussy customers at the bank and then the lights went out, but the best part was the boss threw a temper tantrum at the new secretary because she ruined a major file in the computers. How was your day?"

"Well, lots of things happened today to me."

"Oh, bad or good things?"

"Bad," I replied as my aunt left the room to check on supper. "Aunt Clare's friend Walter hurt me and Aunt Clare didn't stop him." I watched his face change at the mention of Walter's name. He obviously knew the man well and didn't like him. "I don't like her anymore, Uncle Alek. She should have helped me." My uncle said nothing. Instead, he got up and went over to the phone. I watched as my aunt walked into the room and sat down.

After that it was as if nothing had happened and we ate supper in total silence. Then he came to the door. A tall man with wild blue-grey hair and a white mask. My aunt went upstairs and got the things she'd packed for me before supper and watched with shaded hazel eyes as the man put the things into the car. The man didn't smile as he took me by the hand and led me to the waiting car where I was placed in between two other men in uniforms. He got in the front seat and we drove off to the other side of Moscow where the Abbey waited for me. Before we went in, the man placed a cloth over my mouth and when I went to take a breath, I was sent into darkness. He had drugged me.

When I woke up I couldn't move my arms to my sides when I tried. "I was told by your Uncle that you like to lie, Tala." The man said. "You're tied up so you can't run away from me no matter how hard you try."

"No, sir, I don't lie."

"Speaking out of turn, are we? Well, then, perhaps ten lashes will put an end to that. And add one lash to every scream that comes out of his mouth, Vincent." One of the guards saluted the man as he left and my punishments began. I was placed into the room with Kai and the other when he was done. There, I met and became friends with Kai, Brian, and Spencer. Ian wasn't there yet. The others had gotten in off their skills, I however, had been sent to be disciplined."

"Well, now I know why you were the way you were." Kenny said shakily. Tala tightened his grip on the younger Japanese man and placed another kiss on his forehead. Kenny moved his head to look into the red heads azure eyes only to receive a kiss on the mouth. Tala's lips contacted his own in a soft, yet sensual kiss that sent Kenny spiralling out of his mind. Tala wanted to stop the kiss, but something in the back of his mind said go for it, take him. Gently, the older man pushed the younger away, yet kept him locked in the strong-hold circle of his arms. Inwardly, Tala groaned at his own wants were shoved into the back of his mind and Kenny's well-being was pushed into the very front.

'_Not yet,'_ Tala thought as he lay there with Kenny's lithe form snuggled into his side as the brunette slept. _'He trusts me now. I need to finish what I started before I go any further with him. I know he wants me too, but some things are better left until everything I need to say about my past is on the table for him to see so that he will know me better. Damn, I just hope I don't scare him away with my life-story; I _need_ him, but will he stay?' _With so many thoughts running throughout his head, Tala stared out the window and into the stormy night that raged through the city of Moscow- the only place he didn't want to belong- as he held his sleeping angel in his embrace. _'Kenny…' _

* * *

_**DMQ: HAHAHA! ANOTHER CAPTER IS COMPLETE! BUT WILL KENNY REALLY FINISH HIS BOOK?**_


	7. Confessions

Confessions 

_A confession needs an open mind to be fully understood - Author Unknown_

Tala bowed his head and thought about how hard listening to his story was for an innocent like Kenny. He thought about how easy it was to seduce such a succulent being into his bed each night when they both knew that the brunette had his own. The house was quiet as he sat there and indulged himself in thoughts that were and still plagued his mind since the arrival of his wonderfully talented angel. The grandfather clock in the upstairs hallway ticked away the time and then its loud gong told the red head that it was now midnight. He looked down into the half empty glass of wine and got up. Memories of a time when the wine was used as a means to get him to do Boris' bidding in the middle of the night flooded through his mind and anger gripped him tightly causing him to lose it as he threw the glass against the wall.

Upstairs, Kenny listened to the sound of the shattering glass and jumped slightly. For three days straight he could not get the other man to tell him what was on his mind. He had let him be for a while, but when night came it was as if someone had brought out the 'Mr. Hyde' side as the older smashed glass after glass against the rec room wall. The anger that Tala felt was his alone, but he really didn't have to do it on his own. No one in his situation ever really made it on their own in life. Suddenly, the bedroom door opened and Kenny half expected to see a staggering drunk man make his way to bed. That was not the way of things this time around and Kenny feared the worst when Tala walked calmly in and grabbed the brunette by the arm. The sheer force of Tala's grip threatened to knock the younger unconscious as he was held against the wall if the other man had not realized his own fear in the eyes of another.

"T-Tala…" Kenny sobbed lightly trying to release himself from the other's deadly grip. The lightning storm that raged outside sent a flash of lightning that reflected in the red heads eyes. In an instant, the brunette was dropped in a gasping heap to the carpeted floor as Tala grabbed hold of his own head and fell to his knees. Kenny realized that the man was reliving something from his past- something he had wanted to do to the person responsible for the hate in the red heads heart that claimed him every night since Friday was being reflected in his day to day life. Taking the man into his arms he sat there and held the broken Russian until the tremors stopped completely.

Tala's fingers grabbed onto the angel that held him; not wanting to let go of the one who cared whether or not that he lived in this world or the next. He didn't want to open his eyes and see that he'd been dreaming the entire time. That this was another one of his spaced out nightmares that Brian would wake him from come morning- if morning ever came, that is. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'll never do it again; I promise I won't do it again. I'll be good, I promise."

Kenny felt his tears fall freely from his eyes as he held the broken man knowing fully that he wasn't talking to him, but to someone from the past. The shadow of a man who haunted the boys since their early days in the abbey was still nagging at the back of his beloved's mind creating a pain that should never have been inflicted upon him to being with. "Tala, my sweet, beautiful Tala. Please don't cry, Tala? Please don't be sorry; I know you didn't mean what you did. I know you were just a boy. But you are so much more to me than you were to him, Tala. You know that I love you and I will _always_ love you no matter what you do to me."

"K-Kenny?" Tala questioned as he fully recovered his mentality from his bout with sanity. His grip tightened as he realized what he'd done and why the brunette was holding him on for what seemed to be dear life. "I- I hurt you. Why would you say those things after I hurt you like that? I could have killed you, and yet you confess your feelings to me as if it never happened. Why?"

"Because I understand; it takes a strong person with an even stronger heart and soul to tell what you put up with to someone else. That's like jumping from Hell to high water; you never know what the outcome will hold for you."

"Kenny…" Tala said as he pulled the brunette into a kiss that was flooded with passion unrestricted. Pushing the younger down on the carpet, he held him there in a heated kiss not wanting to let go of the pure bliss that ran rampant in the back of his mind. Something told the older man to stop what he was doing. To think about the outcome and what it could do to the other if he continued, but the moans coming from the back of Kenny's throat drowned out those subconscious thoughts and made them disappear. Letting his hands wander over the lithe body he felt Kenny shudder and stopped to look into those sapphire eyes that held fear for the second time that night. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry." Tala whispered softly.

As Tala got up to leave the room, the nimble brunette grabbed his arm and pulled him down beside him on the floor. "Don't go. Don't leave me here alone; not after that." Not understanding him in the least, Tala complied with Kenny's wishes and remained there beside him until one of them spoke. Kenny stared at the ceiling counting the tiles and Tala watched the clock tick away the minutes. How long they had actually been there since either spoke a word was anyone's speculation. Was it one hour or two? Did either of them actually notice?

Suddenly, Tala understood the reason for the second bout of fear in Kenny's eyes and asked the question that was on the tip of his tongue for what seemed to be the whole time they had been there consumed by their own thoughts. "Tell me the real reason you cried that night, Kenny. Was it really my story being too much for you? Or was there something you were hiding the entire time from everyone around you?" Kenny winced at the red heads choice of words. They sounded akin to his words from previous conversations, yet they held more power now than ever before. Tala dragged the other into his embrace and held him close to his heart with one hand keeping the soft brown trundles in place and the other pressed against Kenny's back. "Did you think that I would hurt you again? I need to know, Kenny, what really goes on behind your blue eyes."

Kenny shuddered again as he broke into a flood of tears and he knew that he could no longer hide what Fate had done to him so many years ago. "It was both, Tala; your story and something that happened to me when I was a child. I tried to hide it from everyone around me, but you saw pass it didn't you?"

"Oh, my sweet, yet shattered angel. Whatever shall I do with you?" Tala whispered. "You who brought the light back into my eyes and filled my heart again with love and adoration. You, who Fate sent to me to be my keeper and friend while I was left in darkness by others, you who listens to my every word and clings to them as if each was as precious as the last."

"Please, Tala, don't mock me. Please, don't."

"Mock you?" Tala repeated. "You think that I'm _mocking _you? Why can't you see that I'm confessing to you how I feel? You don't see how _your_ smile lights up a dull room. You don't see how everyone adores _your_ opinion and friendship. You can't even see that I'm still here because of _you_, because _you_ chose to listen to me complain and glower about my past. It was _you_ who took that interest when you got here. It was _you_ who put up with my bull shit tonight and it's _you_ that my heart belongs to _forever and always_." Tala lifted Kenny's chin with the crook of his forefinger and used his thumb to brush the tears out of his angel's eyes. "You have to tell me what happened, Kenny. I don't like seeing an angel cry."

"Like you, when I was little I was robbed of my innocence, but I never told anyone anything about it until now." Kenny sighed. He rested his head on Tala's chest and took hold of a fistful of the muscle shirt that the other was wearing. "I was at daycare when it happened and all the other children were gone home with the other caretakers leaving me with the only other one there. His name was Victor Fox and he was a kind looking man until I found that looks really were deceiving. When the other workers left to bring the kids back to their parents, he took me into his office and sat me down to wait there for my parents to pick me up like they said they would."

Kenny clung tighter to Tala, his form beginning to shake at the old memories arising in his mind. Of himself as a child sitting so innocently in the man's office before some malevolent force decided to swoop down and steal from him the most precious thing in existence. Tala hugged the crying angel closer to him, waiting until the bout of emotion settled, before he decided to speak. "Can you continue?" His only response for a long minute was a slow nod before Kenny continued with his story.

"He was looking at something on his computer and started to moan about five minutes later. I remember him looking at me, back then I didn't know it, but now I can clearly remember the lust shining in his eyes. I remember when he called me around the table…he didn't even stop what he was doing as he asked me if I trusted him. And I just said yes…and he pushed me on top of the desk, pulling down my shorts. I screamed when he entered, I tried to get away, but he pinned me to the desk as he kept ramming into me like a mad man. I couldn't stop crying, even when he finished. After he cleaned me up…he fixed my clothes and told me never to say a word of what happened…"

"Bastard." Tala spat. "He ought to be shot."

"I agree, but that's not possible now. Two months later, he was involved in a car accident that claimed his very life. I thought I could forget that day, but I was wrong."

"What did your parents say?"

"They didn't know. You're the only other person who knows about it ever happening. When they asked why I was in pain and why I had been crying, I told them I had fallen down onto one of the toys in the playroom at daycare and they believed me." Kenny took a deep breath and waited. "Tala?"

"My angel; you truly are a fallen angel." Tala lifted Kenny's head once more and took hold of the lips that trembled from crying so hard. "Let me show you real love, Kenny. Let me make you forget about Victor and what he did. Let me love you and you'll never be far from my side ever again because so long as I live I'll never allow another soul to taint your beautiful eyes with tears ever again."

"Tala," Kenny whispered, staring at the man who held him.

"Tell me what is it you want the most right now," Tala said, staring into the eyes of the other. "I will not say another word if you still fear, but I promise with my heart that I won't hurt you, I could never do that to you."

"Tala…I…" Kenny felt tears sliding down his cheeks as he gazed at Tala. "I want…I want you…I want everything you're willing to give me."

"Then I will give you everything I have, as long as you're sure about this," Tala said, sitting up, his lips embracing the brunette's again. Kenny immediately opened his mouth, moaning when he felt the warm tongue combing a path gently over every area with the utmost love and care. While kissing the brunette, Tala allowed his hands to run lightly up Kenny's sides, feeling a shudder ride up his love's back. Breaking the kiss, Tala's fingers peeled the long t-shirt from Kenny's body, tossing it on the floor beside them as his head dipped down to kiss Kenny's neck. Tala's mouth gently kissed a path downwards, Kenny's back arch, a moan escaping his kissed bruised red lips; his hands moving from Tala's chest to rest on his shoulders for support.

"Tala…I've never been so sure about anything else in my life," Kenny smiled, wrapping his arms around Tala's neck, directing his head back up from where it was placing a path of butterfly kisses against the brunette's chest. Tala looked deep into the blue eyes, seeing the trust swell in his koi's eyes. "I want you…no, correction, I need you in my life, it's as simple as that Tala. I could never live without you."

Tala didn't say anything as he gracefully got to his feet; Kenny wrapped his legs around Tala's waist as the red head carried him to the bed, gently laying him onto it before climbing on himself, crawling over Kenny. Leaning down to kiss his koi once more, Tala's hands roamed a path downwards past Kenny's waist until his fingertips trailed along the inner warmth of Kenny's thighs, lightly prying them open. Once that task was done, Tala broke the kiss, listening to the moan escaping the back of his koi's throat when he let his thumb stroke the inner warmth of the other's thighs. Kenny arched up off the bed, giving Tala a chance to remove the last article of clothing remaining on his koi.

"Tala…" Kenny watched as Tala leaned down once more, starting a path at his neck before moving down, his tongue trailing down his collarbone. Momentarily, Tala stopped when he reached the two small rose color buds which had recently sprouted. Using his tongue to lick the sheen of perspiration around the taut buds, Tala flicked his tongue over the left one, receiving a hitch of breath from the brunette under him. Moving to the other one, Tala did the same, the body under him arching against his, causing Tala to moan at the friction occurring between their bodies. "Tala please…"

With a light smile, Tala continued his path downwards, his left hand gliding up to touch the quivering erection filling between Kenny's legs. Once more, Kenny cried out Tala's name, his body melting under the gentle ministrations of Tala's hand gliding slowly up and down his arousal in a slow, torturous pace which sent every nerve in the brunette's body in a wild frenzy.

"Tala…please…" Kenny moaned, arching up with another spasm as Tala's thumb pressed down against the slit, rubbing slow circles around it as more precum bubbled up. "I need you now…oh god I need you…"

"Should I continue?" Tala inquired, stopping his actions to stare at the completely flushed angel laying on the bed quivering. The sight made Tala want his precious angel even more as he removed his hand from around his love. Pulling back to take off clothes, Kenny sat up, touching the smooth, taut skin, Tala moaning when a mouth kissed the length of his chest, much as he had done to Kenny. He allowed the other's hands to roam over ever inch of his upper body before trailing lower.

Kenny watched Tala cry out his name when he decided to be a little bit more daring and sink his hands down into Tala's boxers brushing his fingertips against the sensitive skin which twitched at the slight touch. Moving his left hand down more, the body in front of Kenny's quivered as he administered much of the same treatment Tala gave him only moments ago. Tala's hips bucked upwards, a burning fire started in the pit of his stomach before expanding.

"K….Kenny…" Tala moaned. "St-stop…"

"Tala…have I done something wrong?" Kenny pulled his hands from out his koi's boxers, fear entering his eyes.

Tala turned lust hazed eyes to the fearful pair, shaking with a short smile before leaning forward, taking hold of Kenny's mouth in soothing kiss. "You've done nothing wrong I want us to take that step together. You don't mind do you?"

"No," Kenny said, shaking his head. "I want that too."

"Good," Tala smiled, leaning forward to kiss Kenny, then lightly laid him back down on the bed while he removed the last few articles of his clothing. Reaching over to the side of the bed in the nightstand drawer, Tala pulled out a small clear bottle. Pulling off the cork to the bottle, Tala turned the bottle upside down to let some of the oil dribble down over two of his fingers. "This might hurt a little, but I promise I'll be as gentle as possible."

"I know you will," Kenny whispered.

Kenny relaxed his body as Tala moved his hand down to the small puckered orifice, lightly stroking the outer area which caused a shudder to ride up Kenny's body, his back arching off the bed. His hands clenched the cover as his head lobbed to the side when the first finger finally managed to slip pass the tight ring as the second finger began working to stretch the hole. Crooking his fingers upward, Tala pushed in deeper, searching for that one spot which would send his koi to a whole new place.

"Tala!" Kenny all but screamed as Tala's seeking fingers brushed against his prostate. Another wave of pleasure swept over his body again as Tala continued stroking his fingers across the small bump, hearing his name cried out more wanton than before. After a minute, Tala pulled his hand from the hole, looking down and watching his koi pant heavily.

"Are you ready?" Tala questioned, climbing over his koi, awaiting an answer. Kenny turned lust hazed eyes upwards to his love.

"Yes," Kenny smiled, reaching up to stroke Tala's cheek.

Tala smiled, positioning himself at Kenny's opening before pulling the brunette's legs up around his waist to get better access to the orifice which awaited his entrance. Guiding the tip of his erection to the hole, Tala slowly pushed upwards, hearing a hitch of pain escape Kenny's mouth. Looking down, Tala saw the tears trickle down his angel's cheeks, Kenny's eyes shut tight while he bit his bottom lip. "Kenny…if you…"

"No…don't stop…please. I'll be fine," Kenny assured, opening his eyes to stare up at Tala. "You promised that you would be gentle, I trust you. So, keep going."

"All right." Tala continued to push up into Kenny, until the red head felt himself fully pass the tight ring of flesh. Waiting for a long minute to do anything, Tala leaned down, kissing away the tears which still fell, cooing words of love into the other's ear as he held onto Tala. "Kenny, it's going to be okay, I promise you." Pulling out, Tala slowly slid back in, doing that a couple of times until Kenny's hips reacted to the motion, meeting the slow, even thrusts as he kept taking Tala deeper until he was buried to the hilt within the body under him.

Pulling out once more, Tala pushed back in with a deeper thrust, hearing his name tumble from the red lips of his lover. Kenny was already seeing stars from the spot that Tala's fingers had managed to graze minutes ago. Tightening his hold on Tala's waist with his legs, he arched up, allowing the red head over him to sink in deeper, another thrust rubbing against Kenny's prostate, signalling another scream from the brunette. With each stride that Tala made, he drew both himself and Kenny closer to the edge.

"T-Tala!" Kenny moaned, his back arching once more, drawing Tala closer to his climax. The red head brought his hand down around his koi's arousal, tenderly pumping with each loving thrust that he made into the angel under him. Perspiration trickled down Tala's back, as he continued moving against the brunette. Leaning down, he captured the red lips once more, deepening the kiss, swallowing every moan until he felt the energy which had built up in his stomach swelled up until something in him snapped.

Tossing his head back, Tala continued his ministrations on Kenny until the brunette's body quavered under his, spiralling down the same cliff which held Tala in a grip. The few seconds that clasped the two in a satin vice seemed like an eternity. When the swirl of emotion between the two faded, Tala collapsed onto Kenny's shoulder, feeling his koi stroke his damp hair, their breaths ragged and listless.

"Tala…" Kenny said softly when he was able to speak.

"Hm?" Tala murmured, lifting up his head with a smile, staring into the blue eyes that stared at him so lovingly.

"Thank you…for everything," Kenny whispered.

"No, thank you," Tala replied, resting his head back on Kenny's shoulder, letting the silence of the room carry them away. Sheltering both scarred hearts away from the shadows of their past where both feel into peaceful slumber.


	8. Alleignce With a Demon

**Alliance With a Demon**

Staring into those eyes when he woke was something that they both needed right now, something neither could really live with was if one of them were to disappear during the night and never come back to the waiting arms of their one true love.

Kenny's cursor stopped where he'd run out of things to say about his fanatical night in bed with Tala. Tala…a true blessing that had started the whirlwind trip to where they were now and a lover to boot. Kenny felt the hidden smile rise to the surface as he thought about what had occurred the night before. Tala had gotten very drunk- again- and went upstairs to rest, or so Kenny thought. He sighed as he remembered telling his love about his unbearable past and the simplistic way that they had made love after that sobering conversation. Every touch had set his entire being on fire with an unspoken passion and the searing kisses that followed each little caress throughout their nightly escapade made him believe every soothing word that the red head had whispered in his ear.

BANG! Something came crashing down and startled the lithe brunette out of his routine daydream. Looking around he saw that it was only Hero sitting in a pile of wiring and a speaker was on its side behind the little pup- who, as Luck would have it, was completely unharmed.

"Huh, you little rascal. Spencer should tie you on outside sometimes." Two other things happened then: the lights came on and Kenny fell flat on his arse only to come face to face with Tala who had been standing in the doorway. "H-hi, Tala. Did you sleep well?"

"Just so happens that yes, I did sleep well. Thank you." Tala replied in a placid tone. Uh-oh, Kenny thought as Tala's Eyes wandered over the computer screen and settled on Kenny's once again. "You haven't been working, have you, Kenneth?"

Kenny grimaced at the use of his given name and swallowed heavily. His throat felt like he had swallowed cotton as he tried to speak. "Uh… I…um, Tala, what are you doing up so early?" Steel blue eyes narrowed.

"Ken, do **not** try to change the current subject. I asked you a incredibly simple question, now will you answer me or not?"

"T-Tala," Kenny stammered as the other man's voice went from warm and inquiring to ice-block cold sending chills up the brunette's spine. He lowered his eyes. "No, I haven't been working." Gods! This was ridiculous. Here he was sitting on the floor with Hero curled up in his lap and feeling like a child who had gotten into some unwonted trouble!

Suddenly, Tala was holding his face between his hands and showering his lovers face with sweet kisses and whispering words of love and endearment. "You don't have to look so frightened, Love, I was just upset that you would even think about working while on your first real vacation." The red head reasoned. "There's no Tyson, Max, Rei, or even Kai bugging you about fixing their beyblades- though I highly doubt that Kai ever asked for help at all. There's no reason to call in or check up on anyone in Japan or anywhere else for that matter. It's just you, me, and that God damned mutt that's tugging at my shirt."

"I know." Kenny said as he looked into the bright, shimmering eyes that poured nothing but truthful thoughts forward. "I… I wasn't working. I was typing out the story of our lives."

"Oh, since when did my life story include yours as well?"

"Since you invited me into it."

"I see." Tala paused. "You know, you will always be a part of my life no matter what you do or say because nothing can take the place of what happened last night or any other night away from us." Rosy lips met satin pink in a soft yet passionate kiss, ending only when Tala placed his forehead against Kenny's. "I will always love you, Kenny, Always."

"Ashiteru, Tala." Kenny replied burying his face into his lover's shirt. Tala's arms encircled him and lifted his lithe form into the air. "Don't let me get away?" Kenny inquired, his voice muffled by the cloth of his boyfriends shirt.

"Never."

"I'm busted, aren't I?"

"Yup, big time." Then Kenny thought of something.

"Tala, what did you mean by 'just you, me, and Hero'?" The redhead chuckled lightly.

"They didn't go to a hotel, Kenny. Oh-oh my darling Angel, they've gone and left us here in Russia all alone. Although, I _am_ going to kill Spencer for leaving the Mutt with us." Tala replied in a mock dramatic tone. Kenny's eyes opened wide. "My darling dear, do close your mouth. You look like a fish out of water."

"Tala," Kenny growled in warning. "Tala, what do you mean? Where'd they go, Tala? Why did they leave us here alone?"

"It seems that they had a plan made out to go to the Camden Islands for a month and you're to keep me company in their absence." Sapphire eyes went wide in shock. "Yes, I know! What dirty rascals. Lying to us- their friends- like we were nobodies! I'd like to strangle them."

Kenny fought to keep from laughing. This was a side to the red head he'd never been

introduced to. The cold, cut-from-the-Arctic-Ice boy was gone and had been replaced by

a fun-loving, can't-get-enough-of-you-in-this-lifetime man. Tala's slender fingers found

Kenny's ribs and began to tickle the brunette mercilessly. Hero barked angrily and

launched an all out attack on Tala's left ankle at which drove Tala to kick the little dog

aside. The terrier pursued his victim again- who was that human, anyway? To think he could hurt his master's good friend and his playmate was an angering thought.

"Tala, stop!" Kenny cried out in warning.

"What? What is it? I didn't hurt you, did I?"

"No," Kenny laughed. "But Hero thinks you _are_ hurting me so I think we should stop." Kenny said as he clung to his love's shoulders.

"Should have gotten them to take the dog too." Tala muttered in a voice barely above a whisper.

"You did that didn't you?" The question sent a shockwave of fear through Tala. To hear his friend, lover, and author speak like that chilled him to the bone. "_You_ sent them away, didn't you Tala?"

"Naw, whatever gave you that idea?"

"Don't **you** lie to **me**,Tala Alexander Ivanov. Now tell me the truth. Did you send them away?"

"Um…no…uh…maybe?" Tala looked into the sapphire orbs that were now filled with pain of his lie. "Alright, alright, I sent them on a month's vacation and then called Kai to see if he would lengthen your current vacation so I could spend more time with you. Happy?"

"Yes."

"Um…Kenny?"

"Yes, lover?"

"I can't cook."

"Let me guess, you want me to make breakfast?"

"Unless you _want_ burnt toast and eggs, then yes, I do."

"Give me a minute to shut this down." Tala resisted the urge to pounce on his lithe boyfriend and kiss him to pieces. "I said I would cook breakfast, I didn't say that I forgave you for lying to me."

"But- but I'm sorry!"

"I know."

"And you still don't forgive me!"

"No. Well, at least not yet." Tala fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"Don't ou wove me anymore?"

"Of course I love you, honey." Kenny cooed as if he was talking to a child. "But you're still not getting your own way." Tala scowled as he left the room with Hero at his heels. "Are you going to set the table?"

"Harrumph, I'll think about it." Came the answer from somewhere down the hall. The next thing Kenny knew, there were a pair of hands covering his eyes.

"Ah-h-h! Who's there?" Kenny waved his arms frantically as he tried to shake off is attacker. "Lemme go! Lemme go! Lemme go!"

"Kenneth, do not have me bite you lest I harm that gorgeous body of yours." That voice, he knew it from his childhood while still on the well-known Bladebreakers team with his friends, but who was it?

"Who are you?"

"I think not, sweet Kenneth for my name may cause some commotion with your companion." The voice said softly. I am not here to hurt you, as I might have before, but here to warn you. With the Demolition Boys scattered across the globe and in unreachable areas at that, an Evil arises that will claim your love should you not see the signs." Kenny gasped loudly. How in the seven Hells had Sanquinix found him after all this time?

"Sanquinix?" The hand on his eyes tightened a little before letting go completely.

"So you hath guessed my name after all? How sweet of you to remember me." Kenny stood and whirled around to face the shadowed figure. The vampire turned to the window. "No one but you knows that I am here, Kenneth. No one else hath seen what danger awaits you at each turn, yet I have."

"Who or what is this Evil you speak of?" The vampire laughed; it was a laugh that made Kenny's insides turn to ice. "Sanquinix?"

"It is who, as you said first. His name is not known to me, yet he lurks just outside waiting for his opportunity to strike at the weakened heart of your lover."

"Tell me, does this man wear a black trench coat and a white mask on his face?"

"That he does, Kenneth. You know of him?"

"Yes, unfortunately." Tala's voice drifted up the stairwell. "Just a sec, Tala!" Kenny called back. "So why would you care?"

"He aims to hurt you to get to Tala, Sweetling. I shall watch over you until this darkness has past if you allow me to." The other occupant of the room shuddered.

"I think… yes, that's fine with me, but you have to stay out of sight and if he does make a move, please try to keep his attention away from us- if you can, of course."

"I've nothing else to do with my time." Came the clam reply. "Farewell, Kenneth, I shall be watching over you." With that the vampire was gone from Kenny's life once again, but he knew that Sanquinix would continue to watch over his every move as intently as a mother would a child.

"Kenny?" Tala's voice drifted into the brunette's thoughts and Kenny forced a smile. "You OK?"

"Yeah, everything's great! Now how about some breakfast?"

"Yeah, sure." Tala's azure eyes swept the room carefully before following his love down the stairs to the kitchen.

Outside, a certain vampire smiled as he caved to the thought that Tala might have turned himself around for good for the benefit of those he loved the most. "Kenneth…" The vampire sighed as he sought out his target for the next few weeks. Eyes blank, he fixed a scowl to his face and leaped into the shadows of the nearest alleyway.


	9. Facing His Fears

_**Facing His Fears**_

Tala slept listlessly two nights later as he heard Kenny ramble in his sleep about some form of dark presence or another lurking in the Moscow streets waiting for them. Rather than waking his boyfriend of three months, he shifted his weight and listened to the howling winds of the outside world…

DREAM 

_Kenny woke the morning and reached out for Tala's warm, muscular form and gasped loudly when he found nothing but the bed sheets under his fingers. "Tala?" He called out, but his voice echoed off the hallow walls of the house. _

Rising from the bed his feet somehow found and depicted a path to the stairs where he listened for any sign of his love or even the little dog they were watching. Nothing but silence met his straining ears so he carefully tiptoed down the wooden steps and entered the living room. Where were Tala and Hero? Had his love taken the pup out for a walk? Kenny's brow drew together into a tight scowl and he walked into the kitchen. No one was there and there was no note left to indicate if the older man had gone out.

"_Hero?" Kenny called out. "Where are you boy?" Nothing he did was to any avail. He was completely and utterly alone in the big house. "Tala, quit playing games with me; this isn't funny!" Something creaked in the hall closet and drew Kenny's fear to first and foremost in his mind- right after finding Tala and Hero, of course. The creaking stopped and Kenny let out the breath he didn't even realize he had been holding. _

_Hauling open the door he screamed loud enough to wake the dead. Hanging there from the highest beam in the closet was Tala's lifeless form - it was staring at him with dark, empty eyes and its mouth was hanging open in what could have been a cry for help. _

END DREAM 

Tala dropped the skillet and bolted for the hall stairs when he heard the bloodcurdling screams of terror that Kenny had let out moments before. Throwing open the bedroom door, he gasped in shock to see someone standing over his love wearing a long black cloak with a deep hood. Shimmering red eyes stared at the Russian then looked back at Kenny's troubled form in the bed as the brunette entangled himself in the heavy sheets.

"Who are you?" The red head demanded as he took a step in the direction of the bed. "Where did you come from?"

"You should wake him now, before his dream takes his life." The figure said passively. "So much he shall never understand is locked away inside his fear of rejection. If you truly love him, Tala, wake him up." Tala's breath caught in his throat. Kenny screamed again, drawing his lover's attention to his current state and it was in that brief moment that the dark figure vanished.

"Whoever that was didn't do this to Kenny." He whispered. "What was it he had said 'so much he shall never understand is locked away inside his fear of rejection' I think?" Grabbing Kenny's sweat-soaked form from he carefully picked him up and cradled him in his arms as he whispered gentle words of praise, acceptation, and love.

DREAM 

Kenny ran through the house in terror. Unable to help himself he continued to run from an unimaginable Evil that tracked his every move. "Oh gods, someone help me!" He screamed. Suddenly, a door that was not there before opened and he ran inside slamming the door shut with a loud bang. A voice that was not his own rang out into the whitewashed room as it whispered words of love and other things that Kenny had forgotten existed until he came to live and love with Tala.

"_Where am I?" A bright white room, would have been Tyson's oh-so-obvious answer would he have been there. Sanquinix appeared just out of arms reach and Kenny gasped in surprise. _

"_Wake up, Kenneth."_

"_But I am awake."_

_The vampire shook his head. "No you are not. Can't you hear him- your lover?"_

"_But Tala's dead! His body is in the hall closet out there with that creature!" Kenny yelled._

"_Your lover is trying to wake you from this nightmare, won't you wake for him?" His protector replied. "He is trying so hard to get you to wake, yet you remain stuck in a world of your own making."_

"_If this is a world of my own making then why am I still here? Why can't I change the outcome of the way things work out here? How did you get in?"_

"_You're running from something that is not really there and you, in your own mind, feel safe in this house so your fears will attack you where you feel most safe. I got in through the use of one of my many powers: telepathy." _

"_Alright, so far I've established three things: I'm stuck in a dream, you're real, and I'm afraid of something that will attack me where I feel safest." Kenny said as he calmed down. "Just one more question: if Tala can't wake me up, how do I get myself out of here."_

"_You have to face your fear." Kenny gulped loudly. "But you must first figure out what it is you fear the most and then work your way down that list of items." The room turned black with lights beaming down on the two figures within._

"_But I… I don't know…" Kenny was about to say that he didn't know what it was he was afraid of but the man who had chosen to protect him put up his hand in protest. "I guess I'm afraid of you, first of all."_

"_Me?" Sanquinix chuckled. "Alright, what is it about me that you fear?"_

"_You're always so dark and mysterious when you hide behind your cloak."_

"_You wish me to take it off then?" The vampire inquired. Without another word the outer clothing was discarded and Sanquinix stood there awaiting the scrutiny that would never come. "You see now why I hide, my reason for my strange behavior. What do you think?" Red eyes shimmered behind a mass of black hair with a single silver streak. The street clothes he wore were a pair of faded black kakis and a black tank top. _

"_I think you should have shown me sooner because now I'm not so scared of what you are under that cloak." Kenny whispered grasping Sanquinix's attention in a heartbeat. The vampire smiled. It was so easy for the lithe brunette to accept what he'd seen rather than what others thought of the other after a brief encounter. A part of the darkness gave way to light._

"_What else do you fear?"_

"_Death." Kenny answered simply. _

"_Alas, my friend, where there is Life there is ultimately Death. It is an immeasurable cycle, you see. And it is that sequence you must understand."_

"_Well, now that that's cleared up, I'm afraid of being alone." More of the dark vanished._

"_Never were, are, or shall ever be alone, friend." Sanquinix replied softly. Voices of all the people that Kenny called his friends filled the room and then faded. A piece of the darkness shattered behind the two. "Anything more?"_

"_I'm terrified to loose Tala to anything."_

"_Anything?"_

"_Especially Death."_

"_You will not loose what you've found to be true, Kenneth. This is the truth that I speak, and you know it." Kenny nodded. The entire room shook as the majority of the blackened walls and ceiling caved and light took its place. One fear remained. The one thing that Kenny didn't want to say was still lurking deep within the shadows of the final piece of darkness. He felt a hand on his arm. "Walk with me." Sanquinix said gently as he led the other man out of the room. _

_The hall was quiet and every light was left on from his previous encounter with the shadowy house. Kenny shuddered. "Why are we walking in this hall again? There's nothing here!"_

"_We are walking here because you must face the final fear alone and without my help." They stopped in the kitchen. "He's coming. I must leave you now, but I shall visit you in the real world soon."_

"_Just the way you are? In your street clothes and without the cloak?" Sanquinix grinned ear to ear._

"_Just the way I am, friend. Farewell." Just as his new friend vanished from his mind, an even darker figure filled the kitchen doorway. _

"_Boris." Kenny hissed. Grabbing a knife from the stand next to the stove, he launched himself at his final fear and drove the makeshift weapon into the other figure's heart. "I hate you! I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!" Kenny screamed over and over again as he plunged the knife deeper and deeper into the man's torso. Stopping, Kenny took a step back to admire his work and breathed a sigh of calm. "I'm not afraid of you anymore, Boris. It's high time you left what's mine alone." The bloody figure vanished and Kenny felt something tugging at him and let his mind close itself off to the dream._

END DREAM 

Outside, in the alleyway, a lone figure took off a restricting cloak and tossed it into the nearest garbage bin. "And so it begins." He whispered to the icy air as he leaped onto the roof of the house where his charge lived.

Tala yelped in joy as Kenny open his beautiful sapphire eyes and smiled. "Hey you." Kenny said playfully. "What's for breakfast?"

"Hey yourself, and I was way too worried to even attempt to go back and try to cook so it looks like you're cooking again." Tala whispered as he caressed his boyfriends face with warm kisses.

"No matter, I'm not that hungry anyway. I love you, Tala." Kenny said suddenly.

"What's with the waterworks?"

"Never ever leave me, Ivanov. NEVER! Do you hear me? I can't live without you ever again, wakarimasu ka?"

"Yes, yes, I understand love, but why the sudden outburst? Did you think after everything you've put yourself through for me that I would up and leave you for something else? There isn't anything in this world that can ever take your place by my side, Kenny. N-O-T-H-I-N-G, alright?" Kenny nodded and hugged his love tightly to his lithe form before letting go.

His stomach growled loudly. "Uh… on second thought, breakfast sounds thrilling!"

"Do you want to eat out today?" Tala beamed at Kenny. "I…uh…I kinda burnt the frying pan when I ran up here to check on you."

"Sure, I really don't feel like cooking anyway." Kenny replied. "I'm going to invite a friend, OK?"

"Do I know him?" Tala's thought's traveled back to the figure standing guard over Kenny's tortured form and he shuddered.

"You might. He's been keeping a sort of silent vigil over me since my arrival to Russia." Kenny said from the bathroom. "His name is Sanquinix and he use to be a part of the team called the Dark Bladers."

"Does he always wear a cloak?" Kenny's eyes widened a bit. So, the vampire really _was_ telling the truth!

"Not anymore."

"Good, that thing was just too damn Lord of the Rings for my taste." Tala stated as he handed Kenny his jacket. "Where to?"

"How about the Rominov? I **_did_** leave a nice sized tip the last time and I'm sure the manager will remember me."

"You know what? That sounds like a promising idea. Let's go."

"Did you feed Hero?"

"Yes." Tala replied in a growl. "Anyway, where's Sanquinix?"

"He-he, look up, Tala." Kenny breathed. Tala looked up and gasped as Sanquinix leaped down off the roof and walked over to them. "I told you he'd been keeping an eye or two on me."

DMQ: There, three postings in one day and all for one story! Rim, I really hope this makes up for not posting sooner!


	10. Darkness Falls

_**DARKNESS FALLS**_

* * *

Inside the restaurant, Sanquenix gasped in surprise as the hotel manager led Kenny and his company through the large double doors and to a table with a view of downtown Moscow. The area was decorated to suit the authentic Russian tastes.

"Do you like it, Mister Shinoda, sir?" The elderly man asked before he left them to view the items on the menu. "I personally dictated this spot for you and your friends here. As a favoured customer of the owner for your delightful reviews of the hotel and its many services, you and your guests are free to dine on whatever you wish." Kenny smiled at the man.

"It's wonderful, Gustav, thank you so much for everything." Tala smirked at his lithe lover.

"Suck up." He said, but this only earned him a kiss on the nose once Gustav's back was turned. "So what do you think, Sanquenix? He comes to visit me for a while and he ends up wrapping the owner of a very expensive hotel around his little finger."

"That's not all he's got wrapped around his finger, Tala." The vampire murmured as he took a sip of his wine. "Uh, we're being watched, Kenny." The brunette shifted and called a waiter over to take the orders.

"Sir's?" The young man said. He can't have been over twenty-five and looked like he would drop from exhaustion at any time.

"I'll have steak- medium rare, potatoes mashed and a side of turkey gravy." Tala said politely.

"I'll have the same, but I want my steak well done, please." Kenny smiled.

"I'll take what Tala said, only I want baked potatoes." Sanquenix said as he pointed to the red head. "And can we get some dinner rolls before hand?"

"Sure. I'll be right back." Tala looked at the dark haired man and scowled.

"How did you know we were being watched?"

"I've been watching over Kenny now ever since he came here. I've been guarding him as best I can, but the danger still exists." Scowling, the dark haired man put down his glass and sighed. "I don't want any more wine; it will impair me. Boris is here in Moscow and he's on a blood hunt. He wishes to spill the blood of your team as well as your loved ones. So, naturally thinking of Kenneth's safety, I began to keep a close eye on both Kenny and Boris' underhanded activity."

"I see." Tala said. "And now that Kenny's with me?"

"I've heard talk- from insiders who tend to leak intelligence when drunk- about that bastard using Kenny to get to you and the others." Sanquenix replied. He caught view of the waiter coming and stopped talking. "So," he signalled to Tala. "What do you do in your spare time anyway?"

"Oh, not much," The red head said deciding to play along with the charade. "Sometimes I'll call up a few good friends and have a chat, other than that I just sit around."

"Sir's, your rolls; is there anything else I can get you?" Kenny shook his head.

"No, thanks." The young man nodded and went away.

"Kenny, he's one of Boris' men."

"Is that why he looks so damn tired?" Tala questioned. "Hang on; you said you'd protect MY Kenny, right?"

"Yes, but I, at first, saw no need to protect you because of your abilities." Sanquenix replied softly. "Do you wish for protection as well?"

"Why not, Tala? He's able and willing to risk it for us, let him help protect us."

"Damn, I hate it when you give me that puppy eye look. Alright; but only until this matter with Balcov is taken care of- got it?"

"Of course, Tala. Anything goes though, when I do catch him red handed in the act of attempting to harm either of you."

"I agree. No, Tala, you don't need any of that tainted blood on your hands. Besides, Sanquenix has a very…lethal way of killing without leaving evidence behind."

"That I do, my friend. That I do," The vampire said as he flashed his fangs in Tala's direction for the first time. "You see, Tala, I drain my victims dry and leave them for the vultures."

"That sounds like a delightful dinner for the vultures: Boris ala Dead." Sanquenix could not suppress his laugh as Tala expressed his thirst for his ex-mentor's blood and Kenny joined in. A female waitress walked over to the table.

"Good evening, Sir's. Your previous server has gone home for the evening so I will be continuing his services for the remainder for your meal. Is there anything I can get you other than your dinner?" When Kenny shook his head she smiled and nodded. "Very well, I'll be right out with your food. Should you need anything, just call." She said politely and left to go into the kitchen.

* * *

That night a strange fog fell across the land of Russia as the three companions found their way home. There was no moon to guide their footsteps as they walked along the snow-filled streets of the inner city and no stars could be seen from any direction. Each of them knew that trouble was lurking, waiting for them to separate and go off in different directions so that it could devour them and drag their remains into the dark unknown. 

Tala breathed in a sigh of relief as Sanquenix unlocked the door of the house. Hero- who generally took to strangers- ran from the newcomer in fear and ended up hiding under the couch whining until Kenny reached for him. This made Tala laugh as the dog refused to listen to the very man who took care of him. The darker haired man just sat on the armchair and waited.

Tala looked at Kenny and grinned Devilishly. "Now?" He asked, but the brunette would have none of it. He hung up the coats and walked into the small kitchen where he proceeded to make some steamy hot chocolate for them to drink.

Tala sat there across from the vampiric man and sighed as he 'checked him out' so to speak. The other was dressed in a pair of decent looking black jeans and a pale grey shirt with black trimming. Talas own suit was a pair of locally tailored dress pants and white button-up shirt and an over-vest to match the pants with silver and gold trimming. The red head watched as the other mans eyes wandered over the walls as he looked at the few pictures that the Demolition Boys had taken together and the paintings that Ian had done and hung on the walls. He sat back and laughed.

"What?" Sanquenix asked in surprise as Tala gave a short yet mirthless laugh. "Is there something wrong?"

"Yeah, actually." There was a silence that one might only hear at a funeral then and it chilled the vampire to the bone. "Now that I've got you alone I've a few questions that I want answers to and I don't need you 'beating around the bush' either." Tala's eyes grew cold and merciless as he stared at the other man who was sitting across from him. Their gazes locked for a moment and Sanquenix sighed in deep regret of having to be left alone with Kenny's lover. "What was Kenny to you that made you come running to his aide?"

"I…" Sanquenix trailed off for a moment. _No,_ he decided, _I should be truthful with him if I am to protect them._ "Kenny was not really a friend to me and my troupe in the past. Shall we say that he was somewhat of an enemy? He was with Tyson's crowd at the time and we- the Dark Bladers- drew them into a trap using Kenneth as bait as well as their beyblades. We wanted their bit beasts for our own uses, but it was something that Kenneth had said to me that made me change my mind about harming him. You see, there were four of us who had gone up against the Majestics and lost. As punishment for our failure, we were sentenced to become what our beasts were at the time- mine being a vampire. Though Robert was thwarted by Tyson in a head to head battle, my curse remained and Kenny told me that I should make good use of my new and strange abilities if I was to live the life of a nightwalker."

"So at one point in time you and Ken were enemy's?"

"Yes."

"Ok, now that we've established that much, how in the hell do you plan on protecting us from an enemy that we can't see?"

"Simple, Tala, since my arrival here in Moscow, I've been watching a certain man- namely Boris- as his foul plans have taken flight. There was once or twice where he tried to cause you pain but I put a stop to his antics before anything could happen."

"Ok, so what. You still could be one of his men. How do you expect me to trust someone that almost hurt my lover in the past?"

"For one: I'm not, nor do I ever intend to be that mans lackey. For another thing, Tala, if I wanted to actually bring harm to Kenneth's fragile form, I would have done so on the day when we first met. I've no intention of hurting him anymore than he's already been hurt."

"Fine, I can live with that. But honestly, Sanquenix, did you think I would not be able to protect myself against someone of Boris' ways?"

"Honestly? You want the honest-to-God, never-tell-another-soul truth?" Tala nodded. "I didn't like you at first, but Kenneth summed up your relationship in three words: 'I love him.'"

"He told you that?"

"Yes." Sanquenix said abruptly. "I listen when Kenny talks. When he asked me to remove my cloak, I did so without question because that's what he wanted. He has asked that I protect you as well, and I shall because he requested it." Tala scoffed at the vampire. "I also have a great and deep love for him, but he is your lover. He chose to spend the rest of his life with you. Who am I to argue! You two were practically _made_ for each other."

"Where are you living right now?" The question had not been foreseen and it threw Sanquenix for a loop. "We have a few extra rooms for a while, if you want." Tala's eyes pleaded with the other man to take up the offer of a warm bed and hot meals. "I'm sure that Kenny would like to have your company when I go out." He tempted further, hoping that the use of his lithe lover would sway the vampire's decision.

"No, I'm quite afraid that as far as living here goes, I cannot. Although, you have made the offer quite tempting, I absolutely have to decline. I need to keep an impervious watch on that bastard until this mess is sorted out once and for all."

"I understand. Well, might as well go help Kenny with the cocoa, want to help?"

"Certainly." Upon walking to the kicthen door, the vamipric man grimaced. Was not Kenny supposed to be making hot chocolate for them? "Uh, Tala, do you smell anything?" Tala sniffed at the air. 

"No," He replied. He sniffed again. This time, a deadly scent entered his nose and sent him reeling. "Jesus! Is that propane we're smelling?" Tala's eyes widened as Sanquenix bolted into the kitchen. "Sanquenix! Kenny!" _This is insane!_ Tala thought as he groped for something to cover his mouth with. _Cold air? Where from?_ Then it hit him. They had been sitting in the living room, which was two doors down from where Kenny had been making their drinks. There was a door to the back yard in the kitchen… "God damn it! He yelled as he covered his mouth. Coughing spasms wracked his form uncontrollably. Someone grabbed his waist and dragged him outside to the front porch. He looked up into Sanquenix's eyes and just prior to passing out whispered his thanks to the other man.

"Damn, just when I was hoping to call a truce, too." The vampire cursed. Gathering all of his speed and knowledge of the common hideouts belonging to Boris, he took to the rooftops in search of Kenny before it was too late. The propane stove had been turned off before he left and the smell was slowly disappearing into the atmosphere, but the stench of that man was all over the place in the room that Kenny had occupied not too long ago. He spotted the flat where the curtains were drawn back to expose the people inside. _One, two, three… OK so there are five guards in there. Not so bad seeing as I've already scared _them_ out of their wits. _Thought Sanquenix as he surveyed the room. _Two guards at the door…oh! There he is! All nicely tied to the bed and ready to rape at Boris' sign. Disgusting. _

He listened to the conversation- well, Kenny was yelling. Boris was the one talking. "You will serve me for the time being. And don't even think about calling on that guardian of yours. I've made sure you can't, in fact."

"You're sick in the head." Sanquenix laughed at Kenny's bold response. "The only thing I want is to see your sorry ass dead. Do you hear me? D-E-A-D!"

'I can do that.' Sanquenix saw Kenny stiffen and then relax as he realized that his protector was talking to him via thought-speech. 'Do you want me to help you, Little Love?'

'Yes.' Kenny's answer was strained. 'I don't know how much longer I can keep up a brave front. Where are you? Where's Tala?'

'Right outside; I'm on the roof opposite the room you are now in.' There was a short pause. 'Tala is safe at the moment. What happens when I attack those men in there, it may scar you mentally.'

'Do whatever you have to. Just get me out of here. I couldn't care less if you slowly strangled every one of them!'

'Very well.' Seconds later it was as if Armageddon had broken loose upon Boris' troupe as Sanquenix mercilessly and viciously killed every one of them leaving no trace of his existence behind. Kenny watched, fear gripped him, but he shook it off instantly. This was what he had wanted; what he needed to happen. "Come." Sanquenix said gently as he wrapped Kenny in a blanket and lifted him up. The job was done. Kenny, Tala, and the others were safe now. Sanquenix's job here was completed at last.

The next morning, Tala woke to find that Sanquenix had kept his word and returned his lover back to his arms. Kenny's naked form moved slightly, but he did not wake. Silently, Tala thanked whatever deity that had sent the vampire to watch over them.

* * *

**_YAY! Yet another chapter to add to my onslaut of four consecutive postings for a chapter in one day! Horray for me! Rim throws confetti around._**


	11. Proposal

_**Read first kill author later. lol!

* * *

**__**PROPOSAL**_

****

The Russian landscape of Moscow embraced the perfect balance of bright white light and deep, mysterious shadows as the sun rose over the tops of the high snow-capped mountains. The snow in the streets was steadily becoming a blended mix of thick mud and deep puddles as spring moved into the city like a lost lamb.

Sapphire eyes gazed out the double- paned window then back to his sleeping lover as he re-pocketed the small black velvet box in his hand. Leaving the room, he listened as the other man on the bed, his lover, sifted and sighed in content.

The hallway was dimly lit, but it only took seconds to recover and he could hear the soft clashing sounds of his friends in the downstairs kitchen. All of them already wakened by a certain blonds endlessly annoying dog. He bounded down the stairs and into the room where they all awaited his arrival; five faces turning to greet his all in their own fashion. Two or three managing to hide devious smiles behind their coffee cups.

"Devious is so not the word for you sorry lot of bastards. He quipped darkly helping himself to the freshly- brewed coffee. Noting the look a certain bluenette gave his slate- haired lover, he hid a smile of his own by downing the drink as it was- black and bitter.

"You're more like maniacal interlopers with out-of-this-world temperaments for disaster."

Grinning as though he'd won the something, Tyson replied: "Aw, Tala, we were only trying to help you." The sweetness dripping off the other man's words made him grimace slightly as he sipped his second mug. This time letting the dark, steamy liquid heat his veins and wake him fully.

"Leave your so- called 'help' to the professionals, Tyson." The red head retorted. Moonlight met sapphire as Brian decided, completely out-of-the-blue, to stare down his former captain.

"So, it's for real?"

"Want me to sky-write it for you?"

"Hardy- har- har, Tala," Spencer cut in as he put a plate of toast on the counter for said ex-captain, "we don't need your cynicism this early in the morning- so don't start."

"Then stop asking stupid questions. Of course it's for real." The red head glared at the group. Four overlooking the incident and the fifth hid behind his boyfriend cringing. Tyson and Kai had flown in from Japan with Ian the previous night and showered both Kenny and Tala with gifts and questions.

After a trying evening, the pair and all of the other house's occupants opted out of the poker game they were playing and went to bed.

Suddenly, Spencer gave a barely audible growl and the others minus Tala took their leave from the kitchen and retired into the living room. The blurry blond gave the red head a soft look and motioned for him to come near the stove where he was tidying the mess from breakfast.

"Help me get Kenny's breakfast up to him. Then we start on the décor." Whispered Spencer. Tala nodded wordlessly.

* * *

Kenny woke with a start realizing that he was completely alone in the spacious room and that even Dizzy- his trusty laptop- was missing. Around him, the room was spot- cleaned and a breakfast was left on the desk for him to eat.

Suspicious, he glanced down at the tray and read the note attached to a blood red rose:

"My darling, my love; I would like for you to eat then join me. All you need is yourself (I've got that damn big-mouthed computer of yours) and to follow the path of rose petals to my location. Sincerely and forever yours, Tala Ivanov."

Kenny smiled at Tala's joke over Dizzy and sat down to the hearty, healthy breakfast.

* * *

Tala paced restlessly in the library of the house. Skeptical looks from his friends were beginning to make the red head extremely nervous. Was he doing the right thing? After all, it _had_ only been four months since his love had been declared.

"Going to actually go through with it?" Tyson mocked playfully as he tried to get the worried man to relax a little.

"Damn straight."

"Not worried about rejection are you?" Ian chimed in now understanding what the Japanese man was doing.

"Your tactics are old and offending, not to mention boring to the point of putting me to sleep," stated Brian as he lounged in Spencer's laps on the love seat. "You can't throw Wolf off balance like that."

Kai nodded in agreement: "Kenny's the only one ever able to do that."

Tala, flustered with the antics of his friends, whacked Kai up side the head with a cushion. "Would the five of you shut up? I'm trying to gather my nerve and not lose it here!" It was then that, when the door to the small library opened a sliver, that the Wolf broke into a cold sweat.

* * *

Kenny fought the urge to giggle as he stepped into the now brightly lit hallway of the upper floor and onto a path of rose petals. Tala had out- done himself…. And it seemed he had help in doing so. Dazed and so taken with the red heads surprise twist this early in the morning that he walked in a trance- like way, he slowly went down the stairs.

No Hero greeted the lithe brunette as he stopped to gather his thoughts on the matter on the bottom landing. His mind screamed at him the words that Tala had once or twice spoken to him on occasions such as this.

(Flashback)

Kenny sat in the car and waited, his patience was stretching thin. Whatever his lover had done this time was eating on his nerves steadily and he wouldn't stop worrying over it one bit.

Tala came out of the hotel and opened the car door. He extended a hand as to aide his lithe love, but instead blindfolded the other man so that he would have to follow the red heads voice and trust him with his very life. Confused, Kenny wanted to say something about it.

"I'm to wonder if this was entirely pre-planned or is this some sort of spur- of- the –moment thing you just thought up?"

He could almost _feel_ Tala smirk. "You think way too much, love. Time to throw some of that caution to the wind and be less suppressed as you say to me all the damn time."

(End Flashback)

"Throw caution to the wind, huh?" Kenny said to the empty dining room as he followed the path. "Maybe I should… just this once." That said he reached the end of the path at the library door and started to open it.

* * *

Tala straightened and gazed lovingly at the man who stood before him. _Breathe in… breathe out. _He thought as he practically glided down to one knee in front of all his friends and lover…

Kenny's throat felt dry; his knees like water. Tears began their trek at the corners of his big blue eyes as he watched…

"Kenny Shinoda, I've tried so many times and, in vain, failed to beg of you the most precious thing there is. You have given me a whole new outlook on life and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You are my life- line, my love, and the essence of my very existence. Today, I kneel before you among trusted friends and family, to ask of you the only thing you have left to really give. Kenny, my love, will you marry me?" Tala produced the ring he inherited from his mother as he locked eyes with Kenny.

The world, to Kenny, seemed to vanish leaving only the two of them in a place where nothing else mattered. He hardly heard Tyson's sigh of approval as the tears streaked his face. Laughing and crying, he nodded vigorously: "Yes… Yes-yes-yes! Yes, I will!"

Tala's world spun wildly as his mind fought to register the words spoken by his lover. Kenny had said yes to him? Kenny said yes! He rose from the floor with a whoop of joy and scooped up the lithe brunette to kiss him full on the lips.

Kai cleared his throat after a short while. "I've a surprise for you both."

"Oh yeah, like what, Phoenix?" Tala asked suspiciously.

"As we speak here, celebrating a joyous day, I've taken the liberty to draw up and sign papers of adoption in your name." Kenny's tears started fresh again as his long- time friend and self- adopted brother spoke. "The boy's name is Claus, he is two years old and within six days time he will be under the protection and care of his new, loving parents; namely you, Kenny and Tala Ivanov."

Tala choked back his tears of delight. A child was Kai's surprise. A small boy that, in six days' time, would be his son- to raise and love forever between Kenny and himself. Then Kenny just had to ask that age- old question:

"What about his real parents?"

"Unfortunately, Claus is alone in the world. His parents recently passed on. And yet fortunately, I know that he will be given everything he could ever possibly need under the Ivanov name." The day had a twist, but the outcome was better than anyone could have ever anticipated.

* * *

Hey now put away your pitchforks. REJOICE! I've updated! 


End file.
